The love for tea
by CrazyAnimeGurl14
Summary: alice has been taken to the country of hearts by a man named peter white, she now lives in the clock tower with the name named julius. she is friends with elliot the march hare, dee and dum and blood depre the mad hatter.
1. Act 1

Alice X blood

Author's note: okay so this is a role play I had with a friend of mine. So when I do the slashes like this "/ \ "it means that the person is thinking. When I do this "* "it means that the person is doing an action. From here on, when I want to add something during this I will do double parentheses like this "(( )) " Oh and when I want to change the settings I will do this "-[insert setting here]-" okay I think that's it. If you have any questions just private message me and I will respond as soon as I can.

~act 1~

-The clock tower-

Alice: hey Julius here is your coffee. *sets the cup in front of him*

Julius: *grunts too busy to actually respond*

Alice: I'll take that as a thanks, I'm to the hatter mansion. *leaves the room then goes to my own grabs the books I borrowed from blood and left the clock tower completely*

Ace: *walks out from the bushes* oh hey Alice! *smiles widely seeing her*

Alice: lost again ace?

Ace: nope just taking a short cut, we're you heading?

Alice: just going to the hatter's mansion so I can get the next book in the series. You?

Ace: I'm going to Julius he says he wants me to do something for him

Alice: oh okay well ace just stay on this road and you will get to the clock tower got it?

Ace: *heads back into the bushes* yeah uh huh

Alice: ace! Ugh *sighs and just continues to walk towards the hatters mansion*

Dee: look dum big sis is back! *runs over to Alice with dum*

Dum: Big sis big sis have you come to play today?

Alice: sorry I actually came to bring blood back his books.

Dee & Dum: boring.

Elliot: oh hey Alice *smiles* are you here to see blood?

Alice: yeah, is he in his room? *walks in through the front gates with Elliot as the twins stay in front of the gates*

Elliot: not sure I haven't seen him all day.

Alice: he's turning into a hermit isn't he? *voice sounds flat and bored*

Elliot: maybe if he sees you he might leave the mansion.

Alice: yeah I think not. Blood is too stubborn and hard headed to change his mind.

Elliot: yeah I guess.

Alice: you should know him more than me. you have been with him for a while.

Elliot: haha yeah I guess I have. Anyway, we are having a tea party in two days would you like to come?

Alice: sure why not. *opens the front door and walks inside* I mean I only come here to get new books and bring back the old ones.

Elliot: alice I have a question…

Alice: yeah what is it?

Elliot: do you have a thing for…

Blood: Elliot. *interrupts Elliot before he could finish his sentence* I need you to go get me some more tea. Alice would you like to come in? *moves out of the way so she could come into my room*

Alice: sure, um I'll see you later Elliot *walks into blood's room*

~end of act 1~


	2. Act 2

~Act 2~

Alice: *is by the bookshelves in his room looking at the hundreds of books*

Blood: *stares at her body longingly*

Alice: *grabs a couple of books and sits down on the loveseat in his room* /these look pretty interesting\ *picks up one of the books and starts to read*

Blood: *gets up walks over to her and grabs her wrist staying quiet

Alice: what do you want blood? I was reading. *sound irritated*

Blood: * leans down to kiss her*

Alice: *knees him in the gut and stands up grabbing the books and rushes out of the room*

Blood: *curls up* fucker

-Meanwhile in the hallway of the matter mansion-

Dee: shut up chick rabbit!

Alice: *rushes pass them*

Elliot: Alice are you okay? *runs after her*

Alice: blood tried to kiss me *keeps my head down as I stare at the floor as I walk quickly*

Elliot: what really?! *is kind of shocked*

Alice: yeah, I kneed him in the gut and ran out of there. *blushes lightly*

Elliot: I'm sorry for him acting that way towards you.

Alice: it's fine. Thanks for being so kind to me Elliot. * gets to the front gates* well see ya Elliot *walks out the front gates*

Elliot: wait alice… *blushes lightly* would you like me to walk you back to the clock tower?

Alice: only if you want to.

Elliot: okay * shuts the front gates behind me and runs over to her.

Alice: hey Elliot?

Elliot: yeah?

Alice: does he always act that towards a woman?

Elliot: yeah I guess… he is kind of a womanizer.

Alice: *frowns* oh…well then.

Elliot: yeah sorry.

Alice: thanks Elliot. You know for being in the mofia, your quite kind.

Elliot: thanks I guess *scratchs the back of my head*

Alice: your welcome. *smiles*

-the setting quickly changes as the time changes from the day time to midnight-

Alice: darn I was hoping to get back to the clock tower before night time. Either way Elliot you should get back to the mansion I can handle myself.

Elliot: you sure?

Alice: yeah totally see ya *runs for the clock tower*

Elliot: okay bye *run towards the mansion*

~end of act 2~


End file.
